Inexplicable
by enchantedscatterbrained
Summary: BrianCurt. Fan song tu belleza el arma, mi mente la herida


**Disclaimer: Velvet Goldmine es una composición de David Bowie, la película la dirigió Todd Haynes y el fan song está inspirado en la canción de Adicta.**

**Gracias a Sara-GR por demostrarme que no soy la única que le quiere fics de VGe en español**

**N/A: Segundo Fin. Este es un poco más serio y está situado cuando nuestros niños ya no están juntos.**

**Y SI! YO LLORÉ CUANDO BRIAN OBSERVA A CURT IRSE! T-T**

**Inexplicable**

No era así.

Su vida no era así antes de que él llegara y se fuera.

Honestamente, se hubiera quedado con su heroína.

Tal vez de esa manera ya hubiera muerto.

Ahora la droga no era ni siquiera una tentación... no después de haberlo probado a él... A Brian...

La droga no surtía ningún efecto, no luego de haberlo perdido a él por Maxwell Demon.

Y que Dios le diga si alguna vez Brian fue suyo porque ahora que lo veía desde lejos. Ahora que veía las cosas, desde una perceptiva más realista y más dolorosa, se daba cuenta de que él había sido de Brian.

Curt reconocía a medias, porque se rehusaba a rendirse del todo, que lo habían capturado esos ojos azules tan tentadores y tan fríos.

_**Contadas palabras**_

_**para explicar**_

_**esta nueva enfermedad**_

_**que viendo tus ojos**_

_**pasa mi vida**_

Se lo podía confesar de vez en cuando a una estrella fugaz. Lo decía en voz alta y solo, en un deseo con tono de súplica... Curt se lo contaba al mismo cielo que los había visto juntos... deseaba volverlo a ver... a Brian. Al verdadero Brian y no a una figura falsa, a un producto más para las masas. .

Curt no quería a ese ser despiadado con demasiada sensualidad pero sin corazón que había sido Maxwell Demon.

No, él quería a Brian con ese encanto infantil y no a la figura espacial y desconocida. Curt quería Brian, a aquella persona real cuyo corazón latía igual que el suyo.

**_En la noche tan particular_**

_**de plácido holograma**_

_**de inexplicable solemnidad**_

_**apareces etérea**_

Pero¿qué quedaba ahora de Brian¿De Curt¿De ellos mismos? Una historia de amor con un final triste.

¿Dónde estaban los despertares al mediodía? Y aquellas miradas lujuriosas que nadie notaba. ¿Dónde estaba Brian con sus facciones andróginas y su belleza natural que el maquillaje opacaba?

¿Dónde estaban las promesas de amor con pocas palabras? Y los besos sellando esos secretos que ni Jerry Devine ni nadie más sabían

_**Tu gesto es femíneo brillar**_

_**que hace darme cuenta del ansia**_

_**la tormenta es verdad**_

_**quiero probar tu paladar**_

Morir por heroína en un bar o en un callejón hubiera sido más simple y menos doloroso.

Pero había suplantado a la heroína por Brian y Brian había dejado un vacío.

Una dependencia de más de diez años, una enfermedad que no era terminal porque realmente nunca moriría por padecerla pero que era irremediablemente crónica.

_**Resfrío paseo**_

_**de alba invernal**_

_**acumulo enfermedad**_

No había defensas para contrarrestar el encantamiento de Brian.

**_Tu belleza el arma_**

_**mi mente la herida**_

No había una cura y Curt lo había sabido desde aquella reunión con Brian y Divine.

Curt podía acostarse con tantos hombres como quisiera pero al despertarse todavía esperaba encontrarse con Brian.

Se había mudado tantas veces y teniendo siempre el cuidado de no considerar ningún lugar su hogar.

Le gustaba dar la sensación de estar aún sin rumbo fijo, como un adolescente creciendo y cambiando.

Pero los recuerdos eran persistentes y como las palabras de una vieja canción revelaban su secreto.

Curt sabía (lo reconociera o no) que quería una casa, un lugar fijo a donde pertenecer y en donde refugiarse. Sabía que era lo que estaba buscando y a quien.

Pero era imposible.

Y entonces¿qué le quedaba? Un montón de sueños tontos y deseos pedidos a las estrellas miles de veces pero jamás cumplidos.

Y el recuerdo de él, tan presente que casi podía besarlo y al mismo tiempo tan ficticio... tan insuficiente.

_**En la noche tan particular**_

_**de plácido holograma**_

_**de inexplicable solemnidad**_

_**Apareces etérea.**_

Curt había perdido la razón hacía tiempo pero Brian... tenía ese brillo. Cuanto te miraba, vos te congelabas

Y cuando sonreía te hacía temblar con ansiedad.

Tenía el encanto de un niño.

_**Tu gesto es femíneo brillar**_

_**que hace darme cuenta del ansia**_

_**la tormenta es verdad**_

**_Quiero probar tu paladar_.**

Sí, el encanto de un niño y la perversidad de un demonio.

Tan consciente como estaba de ello, Curt seguía amándolo.

Y era algo tan absolutamente inexplicable que lo convertía en el más puro de los amores.

En uno inmortal.

**---- FIN----**


End file.
